


Fight Like a Girl

by fatalanoxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Off-screen Relationship(s), War, wsumietoniewiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: ''Kiedy wojna w końcu wybuchła, Pansy Parkinson była na nią gotowa jak tylko mogła - o ile oczywiście na wojnę można jakkolwiek się przygotować.''





	Fight Like a Girl

Kiedy wojna w końcu wybuchła, Pansy Parkinson była na nią gotowa jak tylko mogła - o ile oczywiście na wojnę można jakkolwiek się przygotować.

Wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom, gdy tylko udało jej się skontaktować z ludźmi Zakonu Feniksa i chociaż względnie udowodnić oddanie ich sprawie - włączyła się w ich szeregi. Niedługo potem, dziewczyna oraz (ku jej początkowemu niemałemu zdumieniu) Dracon zostali główną siłą wywiadowczą Zakonu wśród ludzi Czarnego Pana. Żeby jednak być skutecznymi i dostarczać jasnej stronie istotnych informacji - z dnia na dzień musieli piąć się coraz wyżej w hierarchicznej drabinie Śmierciożerców co zdecydowanie nie należało do prostych, bo najistotniejsze stanowiska w ciągu dalszym zajmowali ludzie ''starszego pokolenia'', którzy byli wierni Voldemortowi jeszcze za czasów, w których ich dwójka uczyła się mówić i chodzić. Jak się jednak okazało, samozaparcie zaczynało dawać efekty, a Pansy i Draco ku skrywanemu obrzydzeniu, zaczynali być coraz bardziej doceniani ''za świeżość umysłu, unikatowe pomysły i niepodważalną wierność'' - jak któregoś razu zdarzyło im się usłyszeć od Dołohowa, który przydzielał im zadanie pozbycia się dowodów wymordowania mugolskiej rodziny jednego z Londyńskich lordów.

Jeśli jednak dziewczyna miała być szczera przed sobą samą - pracowanie na dwa fronty nie było w żadnym stopniu ani przyjemne, ani też nigdy momencie nie sprawiło jej jakiejkolwiek uciechy. Musiała jednak przy okazji przyznać, że w jakiś pokrętny sposób wydało jej się to dziwne bo gdzieś w podświadomości wydawało jej się, że bycie podwójnym agentem to niezwykłe, łamiące prawa fizyki pościgi i wybuchy jak w mugolskich filmach, które ukradkiem oglądała z opiekunką jeszcze we wczesnym dzieciństwie (zanim jej rodzice się o tym nie dowiedzieli i biedna kobieta została oskarżona o niestworzone rzeczy byleby tylko mogli bez konsekwencji zwolnić ją na przysłowiowy zbity pysk).

Nic jednak nie było takim, jakim wydawało jej się lata temu, a szpiegostwo okazało się długimi godzinami spędzonymi z zaciśniętym ze stresu żołądkiem i papierosami odpalanymi właściwie jeden od drugiego, bo Pansy musiała zająć czymś trzęsące się dłonie. (Któregoś razu, kiedy zapomniała ze sobą białej paczki z Marlboro - jej ulubioną mugolską marką - tak bardzo nie mogła się opanować, że zaczęła uderzać pięściami w ścianę aż do momentu, w którym ból z obitych kostek promieniował przez całe ramiona a ona tylko dzięki temu się opamiętała.). Dziewczyna nie byłaby też w stanie zliczyć, ile butelek czerwonego półwytrawnego wina wypili razem z Draco przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, kiedy to oboje jakiekolwiek ukojenie zszarganych nerwów znajdowali tylko i wyłącznie w stanie zamroczenia, wywołanym zbawiennym wpływem czerwonego płynu na ich przepracowane mózgi. Nie pomagał też fakt, że jedynymi osobami, którym ufali w stu procentach - byli oni nawzajem, a zwierzenie się z aktualnych problemów komukolwiek spoza ich dwuosobowego grona nawet nie śmiało przejść któremukolwiek z nich przez myśl. 

 

Teraz jednak dziewczyna siedziała na ławce w jednym z Londyńskich parków dmuchając w skostniałe palce odziane tylko w cienkie, skórzane rękawiczki zdecydowanie nieprzystosowane do minusowych temperatur i bezskutecznie próbując chociaż minimalnie ocieplić dłonie. Parę minut wcześniej spaliła ostatniego papierosa z pogniecionej paczki i teraz w nieprzyjemnym półmroku wypatrywała młodego Malfoya, z którym miała się spotkać dobre dziesięć minut temu. Biała czupryna jednak nie pojawiała się na horyzoncie, dlatego dziewczyna pozwoliła sobie z powrotem zatopić się w niezbyt przyjemnych myślach, które pomimo usilnych starań nie chciały opuścić jej przemęczonej głowy i poplątanych myśli, z którą główna brzmiała po prostu ''przeżyć''.

Wojna trwała już prawie trzy lata, a Wielka Brytania była stopniowo wyniszczana od środka przez niekończące się walki, masowe mordy i przesiedlenia mugoli, które każdemu zdrowo myślącemu człowiekowi kojarzyły się ni mniej ni więcej tylko z początkami eksterminacji europejskich żydów w latach czterdziestych ubiegłego wieku (Pansy nie była wyjątkiem mimo, że o niemagicznej historii nie wiedziała zbyt wiele z oczywistych przyczyn i patrzyła na korowody ludzi w zimowych płaszczach narzuconych na piżamy, a których Śmierciożercy siłą wyciągnęli z łóżek i dali dosłownie parę zdecydowanie zbyt krótkich chwil na opuszczenie mieszkań tylko po to, żeby przetransportować ich do wydzielonych i strzeżonych dzielnic - Merton, Croydon, Bromley i Sutton). Parkinson mimowolnie właśnie była świadkiem jednej z takich sytuacji i z przerażeniem głęboko skrywanym pod maską obojętności obserwowała ją z bezpiecznej odległości, a przy tym bardzo wiarygodnie udawała, że nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie jest jej żal ludzi pozbawianych tożsamości i dotychczasowego życia. Wymusił to na niej reżim kultywowany wśród ludzi Czarnego Pana, którego musiała bezwzględnie przestrzegać, jeśli chciała dożyc kolejnego tygodnia a przy okazji też nadal sukcesywnie szpiegować dla jasnej strony.

Nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że Harry Potter, w którym cały czarodziejski świat już od lat pokładał istotne nadzieje, jakiś czas temu zaczął sprawiać wrażenie osoby, która najzwyczajniej w świecie się poddała. Oczywiście, dla ludzi spoza struktur Zakonu, Wybraniec nadal był tym samym chłopakiem, którego nieubłagane przeznaczenie wypchnęło na sam przód jako lidera wśród opozycjonistów. Pansy jednak jako osoba, która miała okazję całkiem nieźle poznać Pottera podczas ostatnich miesięcy ich współpracy, widziała w nim tylko złamanego chłopaka, który pomimo, że wewnętrznie codziennie walczył ze sobą żeby wstać z łóżka i po prostu żyć - wciąż firmował rewolucję własną twarzą i nazwiskiem robiąc przy tym przysłowiową dobrą minę do złej gry.

Sytuacji nie poprawiał też fakt, że jego rudy, najlepszy przyjaciel jeszcze ze szkolnych lat został porwany przez oddział Greybaka dobre pół roku temu. Pomimo usilnych starań jednak ani ona, ani Draco nie mogli zdobyć nawet najmniejszego skrawka informacji o miejscu, w którym aktualnie był przetrzymywany Weasley ani tym, czy chłopak w ogóle jeszcze żyje, czy jednak na jego rozkładających się już zwłokach na wiosnę urośnie świeża trawa. Generalnie rzecz ujmując, Weasleyowie jako rodzina ponieśli na wojnie koszmarne straty i nawet zazwyczaj optymistycznie nastawiony ojciec rodziny nie mógł podnieść się po zniknięciu najmłodszego syna, oraz tym, że zarówno Bill jak i Charlie byli w regularnych oddziałach uderzeniowych i każdy dzień mógł być ich ostatnim w najbardziej tragicznym ze sposobów. Kolejny z synów - Percy, każdego dnia dostarczał Zakonowi informacji z wnętrza Ministerstwa, również ryzykując swoją głową.

Sytuacja zarówno samego Harryego jak i całej rodziny Weasleyów z kolei bardzo negatywnie odbijała się na Hermionie Granger. Dziewczyna jako jeden z głównych mózgów rewolucjonistów nie mogła skupić się na planach i mapach, gdy sama tkwiła w emocjonalnej rozsypce a żaden z jej najbliższych przyjaciół nie mógł jej pomóc w żaden sposób. Granger do tej pory będąca filarem rozpowszechniania nadziei na lepsze jutro wśród otaczających ją ludzi - teraz sama była wrakiem zarówno psychicznie i fizycznie. Koszmarnie długie godziny bezsennych nocy, nadużywanie leków i fakt, że niemal zawsze trzymała papierosa w szczupłej dłoni dawały jasny obraz tego, jak bardzo Granger beznadziejnie się czuje i że nawet ona nie do końca radzi sobie z tym, co dotykało ich każdego ponurego dnia. Mimo wszystko jednak Hermiona nie odpuściła do tej pory żadnego spotkania Zakonu i na tyle, na ile była w stanie, nadal starała się aktywnie uczestniczyć w życiu ruchu oporu, który bez jej wskazówek i pomysłów prawdopodobnie byłby aktualnie w dużo gorszej pozycji. Pansy ze swojej strony pomagała jej na tyle ile mogła - czasami spotykając się z nią nocami i udając, że wcale wkoło nie szaleje wojna, a one są po prostu dwiema dziewczynami, którym po latach szkolnych utarczek w końcu udało się zakopać topór wojenny i dziwnym trafem regularnie lądować razem w sypialni.

Sytuacja w kraju była jednak na tyle tragiczna, że straty w ludziach zaczynały opiewać na kosmicznie duże liczby, a ludziom bez potwierdzonego statusu czystości krwi odebrano nawet prawa do swobodnego przemieszczania się ulicami o dowolnie wybranej porze, czy też korzystania z opieki medycznej bez płacenia za nią kroci. 

 

\- Dokumenty. - Szorstki głos wyrwał Pansy z przemyśleń, ale zanim dotarło do niej o co właściwie chodzi, musiała minąć dłuższa chwila. - No szybciej, upośledzona jesteś? A może szlama? - Ponaglił drugi głos, jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny dla ucha.

Parkinson podniosła wręcz irracjonalnie zielone oczy na stojącą przed nią dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy na pierwszy rzut oka wydali się jej być w zbliżonym do niej samej wieku i którzy prawdopodobnie należeli do jednego z najniżej postawionych w hierarchii oddziałów oddelegowanych do najbrudniejszej roboty, a którym wydawało się, że złapali boga za nogi bo tymczasowo udało im się uniknąć plutonów egzekucyjnych Czarnego Pana. Dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej nie miała z nimi styczności, ale szybko kalkulując w głowie wszystkie za i przeciw niespiesznie sięgnęła do kieszeni czarnego płaszcza. Chwilę spędziła na poszukiwaniu portfela z dokumentem tożsamości, na którym musiała dać sobie zrobić magiczną sygnaturę z wijącym się wężem w równoramiennym trójkącie - symbolem jednego z najwyżej postawionych kręgów w służbie Voldemorta (wyżej znajdowały się tylko dwa czy trzy oddziały, chociaż tego dziewczyna nie była pewna). Przez kolejne parę sekund obracała dowód w dłoniach, a potem wstając do pozycji stojące i z irytacją spoglądając na stojących przed nią młodych mężczyzn - w końcu podała legitymację jednemu z nich. Chłopak przez krótką chwilę z konsternacją oglądał trzymany w dłoniach przedmiot, jakby usilnie doszukiwał się w nim śladów fałszerstwa. Nic jednak nie wskazywało, aby dokument był podrobiony, a kiedy tylko informacja ta dotarła do jego mózgu - w mętnie niebieskich oczach chłopaka pojawił się autentyczny, blady strach. Najwidoczniej któryś z ''kolegów po fachu'' już wcześniej uświadomił go, jak może skończyć się zadzieranie z ludźmi postawionymi wyżej od niego w tej popieprzonej drabinie.

\- My.. przepraszamy. - Wydukał jakby wbrew sobie jego kompan, a Pansy dopiero teraz usłyszała w jego głosie ciężki, szkocki akcent.

\- Nie przepraszajcie, tylko łaskawie stąd spierdalajcie. - Dziewczyna rzuciła bez zastanowienia przy okazji groźnie przymykając oczy i odgarniając włosy z twarzy lewą ręką, nie mając nawet siły, żeby wchodzić z tymi dwoma półgłówkami w jakąkolwiek polemikę.

Oni z kolei, wyglądając jakby właśnie zaatakowało ich wściekłe Banshee najszybciej jak tylko się dało, odwrócili się napięcie i prawie pobiegli w tylko sobie znanym kierunku - Parkinson podejrzewała, że pewnie pójdą do jakiegoś plugawego pubu wypić jeszcze gorsze piwo, w którym prawdopodobnie znajdowało się tyle syfu co w wiadrze pomyj zbieranych przez tydzień w podrzędnej knajpie. Pansy z rezygnacją z powrotem opadła na zimną ławkę przy okazji znowu pocierając zgrabiałe palce i wyzywając siebie w duchu za to, że nie umiała dopasować ubioru do pogody. Nie mogła jednak bardziej zagłębić się w swoje idące w złym kierunku myśli, bo drewno obok niej zatrzeszczało, a kiedy odwróciła głowę w lewo, zobaczyła przeraźliwie jasne włosy i bladą twarz wykrzywioną z ironicznym grymasie, który chyba miał ukryć podbite oko chłopaka i wargę, która jeszcze niedawno musiała intensywnie krwawić.

\- Starzejesz się, Parkinson, refleks już nie ten co kiedyś. - Powiedział blondyn jakby byli znajomymi, którzy widzą się po latach w zupełnie innych okolicznościach, a nie dwójką przyjaciół zjednoczonych jak nigdy dotąd z powodu wojny pustoszącej kraj.

\- Oh zamknij się, Draco. - Odparła dziewczyna przysuwając się do niego i kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Nawet nie zdziwiła się, kiedy zaraz przed jej zmarzniętym nosem pojawiła się paczka papierosów a na szyi został okręcony ciemnozielony szalik, który sama dała chłopakowi parę lat temu pod pretekstem dbania o jego zdrowie.

Po krótkiej chwili koniec papierosa został odpalony, a ona poczuła się prawie tak jak wtedy, kiedy razem z Draco, Blaisem, Astorią i Theodorem wymykali się w środku zimy na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie na Wieżę Astronomiczną i razem skuleni pod dwoma wielkimi kocami wypalali nieziemskie ilości tytoniu gapiąc się w gwiazdy. Teraz jednak wszystko to wydawało się odległe jak inne życie, jakby wspomnienia nie były jej, ale pochodziły z obejrzanego filmu, a przyjaciele ze szkolnych lat byli fikcyjnymi postaciami, które pochodzą z wyobraźni kogoś innego. Mimo wszystko jednak, nadal potrafiła obudzić się w nocy zlana zimnym potem i widzieć oczami wyobraźni zastygłe w jednej pozie twarze najbliższych. Pomimo to, wciąż pamiętała jak Blaise i Theo nieustannie się ze sobą droczyli, a Astoria próbowała załagodzić ich udawane spięcia rozbawiając całe towarzystwo do łez idealnie opanowaną grą aktorską i im bardziej zagłębiała się we wspomnienie ich uśmiechniętych twarzy - tym bardziej bolało ją serce.

Nic jednak nie mogło przywrócić im życia, odebranego w jednym i tym samym momencie, kiedy to kilku szalonych fanatyków Voldemorta takich jak Bellatrix Lestrange i jej mąż Rudolphus postanowiło wysadzić w powietrze jeden z Londyńskich teatrów, w którym cała trójka ich przyjaciół zjawiła się żeby obejrzeć razem najnowszą adaptację Hamleta. Ten jeden jedyny raz nie było z nimi Pansy i Draco, którzy dostali do wykonania pilną misję - i prawdopodobnie był to jedyny raz kiedy praca u Czarnego Pana uratowała im życie (chociaż Pansy nadal czasami miewała wątpliwości, czy jest z tego powodu wdzięczna losowy czy też zupełnie przeciwnie).

Dziewczyna nawet nie poczuła, w którym momencie po jej zmarzniętej twarzy zaczęły płynąć gorące łzy, a kiedy Malfoy przyciągnął ją do siebie żeby mocniej ją przytulić, coś w niej pękło i zaczęła mimowolnie szlochać, zupełnie jak zgubione dziecko - przy okazji wciskając twarz w wełniany płaszcz Dracona.

\- Nie płacz, Maluchu. - Zaczął chłopak, gładząc ją po włosach a Pansy czuła, że jemu też mimo wszystko drży głos. - Musisz walczyć. Walczyć jak dziewczyna, bo tylko tak wygramy tę wojnę.

Pansy wiedziała co miał na myśli mówiąc ''walcz jak dziewczyna''. Przed oczami od razu stanął jej obraz Nymphadory Tonks, która w niemal stuprocentowo samobójczej misji oddała życie, żeby uratować prawie setkę dzieci z Liverpoolskich sierocińców. Widziała też Narcyzę Malfoy, która dała się zabić żeby Draco mógł uciec z zasadzki, w której jego działanie na korzyść Jasnej Strony zostałoby wydane na światło dzienne. Piegowata twarz Ginny Weasley była kolejną, a Pansy przypomniała sobie, jak ta drobna dziewczyna w dzikim szale potrafiła zabić samodzielnie niemal cały otaczający ją oddział Śmierciożerców -i robiła to bardzo regularnie, dobrowolnie biorąc udział w niemal wszystkich misjach terenowych o podwyższonym ryzyku. Potem pojawiła się Hermiona Granger - serce i dusza ruchu oporu, która walczyła ze wszystkich sił, żeby nie dać się przeciwnościom. Kolejna była Fleur Delacour, żona Billa Weasleya, która organizowała ludziom nielegalne w obecnym systemie ucieczki z kraju i jak tylko mogła wykorzystywała swoje koneksje we Francji ryzykując tym samym utratę życia w trybie natychmiastowym. Pojawiła się też Luna Lovegood - w swoim pozornym szaleństwie genialna strateg i taktyk, dzięki której pomysłom udało im się zdobyć większość zapasów żywnościowych na zimę. Przewinęła się też twarz Cho Chang, przemycającej do kraju różdżki dostarczane jej przez rodzinę, której udało się zbiec do Chin jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem jakichkolwiek działań wojennych. Lista była długa i złożona, bo z każdą chwilą pod jej zamkniętymi powiekami pojawiały się coraz to nowe twarze i dopisane do nich informacje, a każda z nich dawała jej nowe pokłady siły, aż w końcu Pansy odsunęła się od Dracona na parę centymetrów i wytarła ostatnie łzy własnym rękawem.

\- Masz rację. - Stwierdziła krótko, patrząc w zimne oczy najlepszego przyjaciela, powiernika i swojej ostatniej ostoi. - Ale i tak musimy się dzisiaj upić, o ile nie dostałeś żadnego zadania na wieczór.

Kiedy tylko Malfoy skinął głową w geście zaprzeczenia, Parkinson od razu wstała niemal brutalnie pociągając go za sobą, a zaraz potem razem skierowali zsynchronizowane kroki w stronę kamienicy, w której dziewczyna zajmowała mieszkanie.

Pansy postanowiła walczyć biorąc przykład ze wszystkich kobiet, które pojawiły się w jej wspomnieniach - mimo wszystko jednak potrzebowała pozbyć się natrętnych myśli i chociaż na kilka godzin odciąć od całej otaczającej ją szarości, dlatego niedługo potem opróżniali z Draco kolejną butelkę wina w ciszy patrząc w ogień buchający w kominku i myśląc o tym, jak idealnie zarazem nierealnie mogłoby wyglądać ich życie gdyby nie wojna.


End file.
